Thank You
by Laya14
Summary: just something random i wrote yesterday... yes the boy is Andy Biersack... my sister had to ask... R&R please no hate...


"Hey! It's the new kid!" I hear this all the time. To be honest, I kind of got used to it. The new people, new places, new faces, and even a few new libraries to read through! Sadly, these also include new bullies. The people who just don't understand.

"Where ya goin'?" there's one

"Why aint ya ever talk?" another

"Did da widdew puddy tat take you tongue?"

Just ignore them. Ignore them all. '_Walk away to where only you go.'_ I think to myself as I scurry away from the onslaught of tedious fools. Now here I stand, alone, at peace. I close my eyes and imagine what life would be like if I weren't me.

"Hey." I hear a soft yet deep male voice say

I open my eyes and swing about to face the intruder. I immediately hide my face behind my hair. Had I not he seen me stare. He would have seen me blush. Then I remember that this tall, lanky male with long, black, messy hair and the most chilling pale blue eyes I'd ever seen, this person is just like all the others. He was probably just dared to talk to me. This was probably just some bet he made with his buddies, his pals. I can't trust him, no matter how kind he may seem; it's all just an act, a façade, a trap.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks, cutting out my train of thought

I then realized that while I was lost in thought, he had walked up to me and brushed my hair behind my ears, revealing my face.

"W-what do you w-want?" I manage to stutter out a bit more harshly than I intended

"Well, I just followed you from school. I heard what the others were saying to you and I saw that you seemed upset." He responded calmly reaching a hand to my shoulder

"S-so?" I stammer as I shy away from his touch

"I just thought that… maybe you might… you know… need a… uh… a friend." He mutters blushing slightly

"You must be great at acting." I growl out "You even managed I small blush on that one. Look, I don't know how much they paid you to talk to me and act all sweet and caring, but just knock it off already. It's not gonna work anyway so just go and tell who ever bet you to do this, that you talked to me or whatever so you can get paid for doing the bet." I say and turn around storming away to find a new place where they will never find me

"Wait, what are you talking about? No one bet me to come here! I just thought that you could use a friend. You know, someone who doesn't judge you? Someone believes, that even if all the idiots that tease you and are mean to you think bad of you, you are still beautiful inside and out!" he cried out after me as he turned around and left

The next day I reluctantly trudged to school. I couldn't help but think about what that boy said yesterday. Does he really think I'm beautiful? Or was he just saying that? I know one thing for sure, I won't ignore the taunts anymore. I'm going to show them that I don't care what they say. I'm going to show them all!

"Hey FREAK!" so it starts already

"Thank you." I state simply as I continue past the speaker whose mouth now hung agape

"Look, it's that weird girl again!" another says as soon as I enter the school doors

"Oh, yes, I know I am, but thank you for noticing." I speak again, causing the crowded halls to fall into the most deafening silence the world has never heard

I look about as I walk through the crowds of gawking people. I manage to survive the rest of school with nary another cruel or snide remark aimed towards me. Before I know it, I'm back at the familiar place that only I knew of, until yesterday that is. I hear shuffling behind me so I turn around to face this intruder. After I get over the major sense of déjà vu, I realize that, once again the black hair, blue-eyed male is standing in front of me.

"I heard what you did at school today." He stated

"Yeah, so?" I reply far more nonchalantly than I felt

"That was amazing. Thanking them for calling you a freak and weird, it was incredible. I've never seen the entirety of the school at such an immense standstill. I like that you did that and stood up to them." He said beaming

"Heh, yeah. Thanks." I say smiling

"Your blush is cute." He states as I hide behind my hair

"D-do you r-really think I'm b-beautiful?" I stutter

"Of course! The cat ears, tail, and whiskers only add to your unique beauty." He assures me with a kind, caring smile

"Well, they kind of come as a default of being a neko." I say as he brushes the hair away from my deeply blushing face

"Heh, it's a bit late but I figured you'd like to know, I'm Andy." He says as he gestures for me to say my name

"B-blaire."


End file.
